USA Demon's
by Eyedog
Summary: The creation of demons in the USA that help or turn on them every two or three chapters is a new demon


Chapter I

Creation

Eye woke up in a containment cell of some sort, it wasn't that big, it was very small. It had room for Eye to move around with a food and water dish, the walls were clear and below there was a vast ocean with a thin ice top. Eye had just name him self on the first thing Eye saw which was a picture of an eye next to a roman numeral one, the eye was a bright red and the one was very large compared to it. 'Amazing' Eye thought 'I already have a basic knowledge of this foreign language and society for some reason.' Eye was only one foot tall, two feet from the tail tip to face, and weighed less than 50 Lbs. Eye was a dog with an eye for a head. Eye fur was camouflage to the environment, which as of now was a very pale metallic blue. Eye's eye was the same proportion to his body as a Siberian husky's. Eye's eye lid was covered in scales that were the same color as Eye's fur and were very jagged and sharp and there were nostrils slips on the bottom lid, that if you didn't know it looked like two tattooed lines. The opening in Eye's eye lids was shaped like an oval that stretched from one side of its face to the other with an upward bump in the center of the bottom. Eye had ears of a wolf the same color as Eye's fur and Eye's eye color was a bright red.

The area he was in was shaking slightly and when Eye took it's first breath the scents were strong. 'There are two creatures in the very front driving this craft, another creature of the same species on the other side of this cage making notes about me, and we are flying over the Antarctic right now.' the room was larger than usual and was filled with many different types of equipment. Eye was pacing in circles thinking random thoughts and observing the woman. The woman in the room was tall had brown hair and constantly taking notes one Eye's behavior. Eye looked at the hand movements and read what see wrote. It read 'subject J is pacing around and staring into space. Now directly at me.'. "Nesakume has hike nastake masume raturso mekises nerate dome cosema?" Eye asked. The woman just looked at him and kept making notes. "Dome cosema?" Eye asked again. The woman did not responded at all. "Dome cosema!?" Eye said irritated. The women still ignored him. "DOME COSEMA!?" Eye yelled. The woman just hit a switched and did nothing else. Eye gave up and laid down trying to get comfortable. Then the plan suddenly started to drop in altitude at a fast rate. Eye felt a sudden shock and yelled "KARUME AKRATUSEKE!?" but the women didn't get startled at all by him or the sudden drop. The plane leveled off just above the water. Eye still in shock and had no time to react to the floor below it giving way. Eye let out a howl as it fell that shattered all the glass that he was surrounded by. Eye hit the water with high speeds and suffered minor burns. The water was very frigid and unpleasant.

'No! My chance of survival in water this temperature is one in a billion!' just then Eye started to loose felling in it's back two legs and it's tail. But Eye gained new feelings. Feelings that it had never felt before. It felt like Eye had one solid mass at it's end instead of two legs and a tail. In fact it's legs and tail did turned into one fin. Eye started to loose the feeling of warmth in it's blood. Eye's fur started to turn deep blue and so did it's scales. Eye's ears receded into it's head, it's eye lids fused shut and a cone stretched out in front of were it's eye was. Now it was a cone fish with a mouth whole, cold blooded, with only a sense of smell, taste, and touch. 'Ok. I just turned into a swimming, cold blooded animal, my chance of survival is one to one.' Eye dived under the surface and deep into the dark blue murky depths of the water were many fish of many species thrived. 'With my claws and overly powerful senses I should be able to find and catch prey.' And with the reflexes of an angler fish Eye slashed the nearest fish to it killing it in one blow. The fish was small but just enough to live off of. Its light blue scales not purple with the blood left on it.

Eye's mouth came out for the first time. It came out through Eye's mouth hole. It was a long pale tube with powerful teeth at the end with two sets of giant pincers made for drilling and tearing things apart. Eye started to drill into the fishes chest eating the heart first. It didn't do this out of religion or instinct. Eye did it out of knowledge. 'All creatures hearts are there power source a creatures heart provides a way for substance to go through an animals body thus being the most karme source in the body.' Karme wasn't religion either it was the energy and will for a animal to live. The more karme an animal has the stronger its over all body was compared to another of the same species. Few are able to control this but those who did can manipulate it to do a "super power". it takes a lot of intelligence for one being to manipulate the karme to do more than one thing.

Then the mouth turned into the stomach and ate all the digestive organs. The next biggest karme source. It doesn't just have its own karme but the karme of all other things it digested. Then Eye swallowed the body whole. Now it was swimming in a cloud of blood. 'My skin color gives me the perfect advantage over all other animals here.' just the fact that Eye had manipulated his karme to transform it's body without thinking proves he is one of the most intelligent beings on this planet.

Just then Eye was hit in the back of the head by a large industrial fishing ship that was making its daily fishing routes, rendering it unconscious. As it drifted deeper into the murky depths of the ocean. Eye's body cocooned itself in a shell of heavy, low density, photosynthesis material, that was a bright green and had some swirls of red on it identical to it's original eye, which brought it to the surface of the frigid arctic water.

……….

The bright green cocoon finally opened and Eye came out. Eye was on a tropical island. There were lush forests with many trees that bear fruit of many natures. Monkeys were swinging around the tree tops. The trees were swaying heavily in the wind. It was the middle of a rain storm. 'I must be some were in the Caribbean.' And that was true because the ocean currents carried Eye to A unclaimed island. It's fur change to a deep brown color with spots of green. Eye's cone head reverted to its original form but a bright green color filled with chloroplast. Eye grew leaves on top of it's head. Eye's eye had duplicated to the back of it's head and had mono vision. Eye's tail turned into two legs with knee joints that bend behind it. Eye's front legs turned into human arms with fur all over. For all Eye knew he looked like a tree with eyes, arms, and legs. Eye had turned from a carnivore in a animal filled water world to a herbivore-autotrophy in a plant filled world. Eye started to venture deep into the jungle and made markings every were to mark were it was.

Through Eye's venturing he spoke out loud to test his ability to speak. "My name is Eye. I have no permanent home. I've been wandering for what seems to be days. The trees a green nesacarato mesract hactare de masnarito. Hmmm …… my speech needs grammar and I need to control the language shifts." just then a tiger leap out at it. It was a yellowish color with black stripes. It's mouth fully open drooling and its claws full out ready to kill anything. By the looks of his stomach it has not eaten in days and was badly wounded from many encounters. "Makasinoooooooooo! Uh?" the tiger seemed to be drifting through the air at a very slow past. In fact everything around Eye was slowed down to a crawl. Trees swayed very slow in the wind which Eye can now not feel. Leaves slowly twirling to the ground. Small critters running at snail like speeds. Rain falling so slow that they can be moved. "Do-do I really go so fast that everything is a snail compared to me?"

Eye took advantage of this subconsciously. Eye's body started to route to the ground. But it didn't stay. Eye's body began to sink into the ground as it sunk deeper he noticed that a mile out into the forest it's body was surfacing at the same rate. But it wasn't Eye's feet no it was his head mimicking what it was doing. Eye's view suddenly doubled. Now he saw it self from both body's point of view. As Eye sunk deeper it's other body raised up. Eye instantly knew something that could make it immortal. "By duplicating my body, I could be killed and just use one of my clones body's. I could live forever if I don't eventually die." it's body finally raised at the other side and it's original one disappeared from existents. Proof that if Eye dies while it has a clone it can take over the clone's body.

Eye started to run at full force. Eye ran towards the magnetic north. Eye new that if was to find any intelligent life it would be north in the cooler regions of the world. As it ran, it notice the trees started to spread out. Eye soon came to a beach. "I must be at the northern shore." the waves were slowly crashing and crabs slowly walked a crossed the beach. Eye took a running jump over the first crashing wave. Eye tripped on impact with the water. To it's surprised the water was like sand to him. There were indents of were it landed, but the dents were slowly filing in.

Immediately it jumped over the second wave and continued running over the waves. It was like running over the sand dunes, hill after hill of soft ground. Eye was keeping track of time from his point of view. it counted three thousand seconds before it saw a boat it was heading north. It was medium size compared to the one that hit him before and many people were on it with polls with string. It had two floors and there was like a cafeteria inside. On the first floor there was a man scaling fish. It was definitely a fishing boat. Eye couldn't recognized its name but it was a white and red boat. "Not much camouflage" thought Eye "But then again maybe they don't need it for what they were trying to accomplish."

Eye thought it should go under get as many fish as it can carry get on and offer all but two fish to them. it went under and gathered as much fish as possible snapping there necks. then it swam to the top and on to the fishing boat. But there was a problem, it didn't know how to stop running at super fast speeds. But it didn't have to worry, because everything suddenly started to move normally again. the tiger suddenly was flanged into a tree at high speed, the waves it jump over broke back wards, it felt a wind hit him at high speeds and shook the boat. Every body fell back in the boat. the first thing to notice him was a very small child, barley old enough to attend 1st grade.

"Tree?" it said questionably in Spanish. then all of a sudden it felt a metal tube pointed to the back of his head. His second eye open and it saw that am grown man was pointing a gun at him. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Eye yelped as it dropped everything and put his arms above his head. Everybody but the boy step back startled that Eye could speak Spanish. "Y-You speak Spanish?" stammered the man with the gun "Y-Yes but don't shoot me." Eye stammered even more than the man. the man was big and bulky with lots of facial hair. it was bald and wore a plaid shirt with jeans. the gun it was using was a revolver with 22 caliber bullets. "Just leave!" demanded the man. "But I want to get to land on this boat." protested Eye. "You aren't human so you must have no money to pay for the travel fee's." "But I have brought with me fifteen fish to use as trade."

the man looked at the heap of fish with snapped heads. "Seventeen! there are seventeen fish on the floor" squealed the boy in joy. "it's got a point" said the man "there are seventeen fish there why did you say fifteen?" "because I wanted to keep two fish as food." replied Eye. the man stared at him doubtfully. "the fact that you appeared out of no were and already had seventeen fish proves you have powers to teleport and makes you a threat to the game." "But I didn't teleport here I ran here at fast speeds." "But still you can catch way to many fish and if you could run that fast why don't you run to shore?" "Because I don't know were any of the shore lines are." "Well why don' you ask for directions?" all the men started to laugh.

"Hey don't be mean to it! It has feelings two! Let it stay inside and just take the fifteen fish as pay!" yelled the boy. Every one was shocked. Even Eye was shocked. the man looked disturbed by the sudden up roar. "Fine." it said lowering his gun. "It can stay inside. But we'll know if it leaves to get fish." said the man and all the man returned to fishing. Eye picked up two of his fish and went in. it laid down on one of the benches and slowly everything started to turn black.

………

Eye suddenly woke up by a sudden bob of the boat. the sun was at its highest point of the sky. Eye saw this trough the roof. it looked at himself. His tree like form had morphed. it had lost the leaves for his ears again. His knees now bent forward. His fur had thinned out except in some areas. His skin was actually pure white. His fur turned white too. His retina had reverted to its old form. It had a long pupil with two smaller pupils at the eleven and five o'clock positions with a curve streak that was part of the pupil that stretched around, up and down, to the seven and one o'clock positions. it had horns now, they were white as well. His tail grew back and was covered in white spikes.

"You're up sleepy head!?" squealed the boy cheerfully. it gave Eye such a shock that it jumped to the other side of the table and sprouted spikes all over his arms. When it realized that it was just the boy the spikes disappeared. "Don't scare me like that." Eye said. "Sorry but you were asleep for a while. How did you change form? Can you teach me? Why did your hair only thin out in certain places and not others? Are you an alien? Do aliens really exist? What's your name? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" the boy said in a quick and high voice.

the boy was small but bigger than Eye. it must be three feet tall one foot taller than Eye. it was thin but not thin like the tiger was. it had red hair with a big smile. it wore a white shirt with overalls. His hands were small for his size. "One question at a time." said Eye. "Ok. What is your name?" "Eye" "Are you an alien?" "No" "Do aliens exist?" "I don't know." "why did your hair thin out only in certain places?" "Don't know." "How did you change from? Can you teach me?" "I don't know and no." "Were did you come from?" "Don't know." "That's all." said the boy.

then it went to the counter. "Can I have a sandwich?" "Sure here." said the man as it handed the boy a portion of the sandwich. then the boy handed something back. Eye immediately open his back eye and zoomed his view on the object being handed back. It was paper thin, green, and had a face and words on it. "What's that?" asked Eye. the man looked up "U.S.A money. Dollar bills" "And you earn this by providing goods and services?" "Yes." Eye closed his back eye and thought. How can it make this 'money'? Well it can sell plants and edible plants. it could be a hunter. it could be a mercenary. Eye paused in his thought stream for a moment.

A mercenary? Well I am good at that. then another thought crossed his mind. Or I could study a more advance area and build objects not even thought of. Yeah I'll do all four. Eye got out of his seat and sat in the middle of the isle. Ok I need to learn how to control my morphing. Maybe start by duplicating myself. Eye thought hard on the thought 'duplicate me'. But nothing happened. it thought harder and harder. then it started to make hand signs. "Kage bushino jutsu." and poof a copy of himself appeared. Yes I did it. it thought. then it punched the clone and it fell and disappeared. WHAT! It was very fragile it thought. then it hung his head in shame. then it thought of another idea. it pictured himself. then it pictured a second head grow on top of his head of now. then it happened a second head identical to the one it had now grew. it continued. it imagined a torso the same as his grew under it. And again that exactly happened. Next it imagined arms and a tail grew out. And again the body gained those features. Last it imagined legs grew on it and it disconnected. And the clone jumped off his head with newly grown legs.

Now it controls the clone mentally. it punched it. It turned and jumped back and yelled "Maksetume!?" yes it thought for its own too. Eye thought about the second body not being there and long and behold the clone disappeared. Eye heard a loud horn. it smelled something it hadn't smelled in a long while. "How could I have let my guard!!??" this fact was true. That fact was true because the three people that was him on the plan were it first gained consciousness was on the boat as well. Eye sat still and thought quick.

/\

Dr. Ser was in a very bad mood. it was average height with silver hair that was so silver that when next to actual silver it looks even more silvery. it has small half circle glasses. it had a white tuxedo on with a black shirt under it and a red tie. it was in a very bad mood from the beginning of this project. it didn't believe in hurting animals. the fact of going against the natural events upsets him . the fact that after making it they were to keep it in close captivity upsets him even more. the FACT that it was designed to be a spy so that America could win every war by knowing every move the enemy would make, upsets him.

they had dumped the experiment in the artic. Dr. Ser hoped it would escaped. But of course they had planted a beacon sonar deep within the body and now they were about to board the ship it had found. Dr. Ser was on a U.S.A government speed boat with two armed gun man, a driver, and the three people that drop it off in the Antarctic were on the ship. the boat had just pulled along side the other ship. All the fishers were shocked that the government had pulled up to their ship. Without a word Dr. Ser and one of the gun man walked onto the ship "Were is it?" said Dr. Ser in perfect Spanish. "I-It's inside." the gun man rushed inside. Dr. Ser sighed and walked in. To his surprise the gun man wasn't dead. Instead the experiment was sitting still in the middle of the room. Why?

Dr. Ser walked to it and held a radio to it. the radio started to beep louder. the receiver was in the experiment by why so calm? "How do you feel?" asked Dr Ser. "Confused and thinking things out." "What things?" said the gun man. "Your escape?" the gun man laughed. "No I did that." the gun man looked scared. Dr. Ser had a spark of hope. If it escaped it would run to the nearest country thought Dr. Ser. Porte Rico. "So what are you thinking about?" "About what I'm going to do to live." and with that the experiment's body turned to smoke and the beacon dropped to the floor. Now all I need to do is go to him.

\/

That idea was brilliant, thought Eye, but I must think of a new name to go by. the problem with Eye's name is that it had no last name and eye wasn't a name in any culture on this world. At the moment Eye was on a beach filled with assorted colored shells. the sun was just setting on the dazzling blue ocean. Tomorrow I get a cart set up . . . Wait I need to get FDA approved before I can sell food. Eye had to think of a reasonable story to have the fruit resource, make a new identity and change into a human form. First of all since Eye really didn't have a defined sex it had the hard choice of being a boy or a girl. Eye shuddered. 'Why didn't they make me a defined sex?' Eye looked out into the water. There was a half moon which meant low tide. Out in the distance Eye could see a low sand bar. 'A perfect place to grow all my creative fruits and plants.' Eye started to walk down the bar.

As he walked to the bar he changed. He grew in height to 5 foot 4 inches, he grew long hair to his shoulders, dirty blond hair. His eye split into and separate to a normal position still retaining there iris. Eye grew fur for a moment then weaved it into cloths of the average boy and disconnected the cloths. Eye had change into a thirteen year old boy. Eye had reached the farthest point of the sand bar. Eye looked around at the horizon was the city an opposite the ocean. Eye sat down and started to meditate hard about what he should name himself, what to tell the FDA, and what to grow. 'My name should be Mikel Ullen. I should grow an equal amount of a commercial products 'and one giant saltwater making tree.' Mikel planted his hands into the ground and made all the commercial plants. Just then the high tide came in. Mikel sprouted the Water tree just to the height of the water to make land.

/\

Dr. Ser was at the moment in the FDA department in Puerto Rico. The room was filled with a secretary's. "Now once again why should I allow you inspect the food of a certain person who you say does not exist in any data base of the government?" Dr. Ser took off his glasses and look the secretary in the eye. "Because I am the only one who can make sure what he has is safe. And that is because I know all his mental thoughts" 'that is why I am here. J will probably first sell plants, then animals, then machines, then become a mercenary if he sees fit to deal with certain type of people.' just then a teen boy dressed in average close holding a tomato, lettuce, and various other fruit. "I would like to get these approved to be sold." he said in a calm voice. "And this is the person I was talking about." the secretary looked at what the boy had and the boy glared at Dr. Ser. "O-ok. I see why go ahead." "Do you have a room for me to do this in?" "Yes down that hall and to the last one left is an empty room."

Dr. Ser started to walk down the hall, and the boy followed. The hall was brightly lighted but the it dimmed as it went on. Dr. Ser opened the door and motion the boy in. the room was dimly lighted and there was only gray walls. "So what crazy gizmo your gona use to test these?" "Drop the act I know it , you know it." the boy glared at Dr. Ser and turned into a tree like object. "How did you know?" asked the creature. "I have to admit the clothes threw me off, but the fact that your fruit are unnatural, you have choose to be a male, you choose to come to here, and you choose to go to the FDA first." the creature looked shocked and turned back. The boy's emotions were really showing. He looked like he just seen a horror movie. "Am I that predictable?" "No. anyone with the right information and intelligence would of known." "Information?" asked the boy confused. "Yes. Now I'm not going to turn you in. In fact, I want to help you as much as possible. Now I built your DNA makeup. You are not XX or XY. You are really XB. I made your mental mind. You like to run instead of fight. Right?" the boy nodded. "You like to make and help not destroy. Right?" the boy nodded again. "And you would probably risk everything you have to protect what you are emotionally attached to. Right?" "All true." said the boy bewildered. "I know how you make languages. But I don't know what you are going to do."

Dr. Ser took out the paper he was handed and wrote on it. "Your fruits are higher in salt. I will get you a new cell phone. And help you as much as you want. What do you say?" the boy looked at Dr. Ser, sighed and looked at his fruit "The plants don't ripen until after picked. When ripened they look normal. I plan to sell and profit. Then move to the main land and profit others." the boy looked at Dr. Ser who was smiling. He opened the door and said "Let's hand these in. Shall we?"


End file.
